Out On A Limb
by Tiara Pictorial Carmine
Summary: Dia sainganku. Saingan dalam hal disegani oleh seluruh murid. Aku dan dia adalah 'perwakilan' yang sama derajatnya. Tapi jangan salah. Meskipun aku punya 'gelar' yang sama, meskipun kami yang memimpin 'kelompok'. Jangan pernah samakan aku dengannya. Dunianya sangatlah berbeda denganku. Dia berandal, tapi dia bebas. Aku pembully, tapi... aku yang menderita. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Kembali dengan cerita baru^^ Author minta maaf karena fic yang lainnya belum di update lagi T^T tapi author berusaha menyelesaikannya ko^^ Lalu tentang fic baru ini, author ingin menyampaikan bahwa **_**"Kekerasan itu tidak baik!"**_**. Jadi **_**readers**_** sekalian, author hanya ingin berbagi ide yang dituangkan dalam fic ini dan bila ada yang baiknya ya silakan diambil sebagai pelajaran^^. (Ada gitu ya?) Haha. Yasudahlah yaaa~**

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***~Out On A Limb~***

* * *

Dua kaki milik seorang gadis murid sekolah Sakuragaoka Senior Highschool terus dipacu berlari. Bukan karena ia sedang berolahraga maupun bermain. Ia sedang dikejar, dikejar oleh para pembully yang diketuai oleh satu gadis yang terkenal dengan julukan _"the great devil princess"._

Rumor tentang para pembully itu sudah tersebar luas, mereka tidak akan segan-segan membully gadis yang mempunyai kecantikan lebih dari yang lain sampai mereka keluar dari sekolah itu. Cara apa pun akan mereka lakukan agar mereka tetap menjadi gadis tercantik di sekolah.

"Kelinci putih tidak akan bisa kabur lagi~" Kalimat yang terkenal menjadi kata-kata mutiara dari para pembully itu terdengar oleh gadis yang sedang dikejarnya. Rambut hitam pekat yang berhenti sampai punggungnya itu tiba-tiba dijenggut oleh seseorang saat ia berlari sampai gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"K-Kyaa!" Gadis itu berhenti dan memegangi tangan yang menjenggut rambutnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari ternyata para gadis itu sudah menungguinya di persimpangan lorong sekolah menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hahaha, kasihan sekali kau berlari-lari seperti itu~ Apa kau lelah? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, loh~" salah satu gadis di sekelilingnya itu menepukan tangannya dua kali dan saat itu juga sosok gadis yang menjadi ketua mereka datang dengan wajah dingin. Gadis berambut blonde coklat dan wajah manis itu memegang gunting pada tangannya dan sudah siap untuk mengarahkan gunting itu pada rambut halus dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"T-Tidak! Aku mohon jangan gunting rambutku! Aku mohon!" Gadis itu terus meronta-ronta berusaha kabur, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semakin ia berusaha kabur, semakin keras juga perlakuan para pembully itu padanya.

"Asal kau tahu! Kau itu tidak pantas mendapat perhatian dari murid sekolah kami! Hanya kami yang pantas mendapat perhatian dari murid sekolah ini!" Seru salah satu gadis yang memegangi rambutnya itu. Lantas sang ketua melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada sang gadis, langkah demi langkah menjadi ancaman bagi rambut halus miliknya itu. Ia terus memohon sampai menangis agar mereka menghentikan semua itu. Tapi saat gunting sudah berada pada rambutnya, suara khas yang dihasilkan dari gunting itu tidak bisa dikelak lagi.

**Srek!**

"Ti-TIDAK!" jerit gadis itu dengan histeris saat melihat helaian rambutnya berjatuhan di depan matanya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir deras pada wajahnya yang putih itu.

"HAHAHAHA!" suara tawa menggema di telinganya. Semua gadis itu menertawai korban yang sedang dibully oleh mereka. Tapi yang janggal dari sang ketua, ia tidak ikut tertawa, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah mendekat pada sang korban dan menatapnya tepat di mata. Pada saat gadis lain sibuk tertawa puas, sang ketua membisikkan sesuatu pada korban mereka itu dengan suara kecil dan dingin.

"_**Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum **__**mereka**__** melakukan**_

_**hal yang lebih buruk."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Awal minggu baru untuk semua murid sudah dimulai. Gerbang sekolah pun mulai ramai, tapi keramaian itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tepat pada saat jam sekolah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, gemuruh mesin dari jauh terdengar dan membuat murid lainnya dengan sigap membuka jalan bagi orang-orang yang mengendarai motor itu masuk ke sekolah.

**Vrooom! Vroom!**

Suara khas yang tidak lain lagi berasal dari motor ketua berandal sekolah, Kujyo Kazune, terdengar membuat kebisingan. Guru yang bertugas sebagai petugas disiplin sekolah itu sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena dengan cara apa pun berandalan itu tidak akan menurut dengannya. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan gerombolan motor yang masuk ke sekolah itu dari gerbang tempat ia memeriksa murid.

"Hey kau! Jangan parkirkan motormu di lapangan! Tempat parkir motor ada di sebelah gedung olahraga!" Seru guru yang bertugas itu dengan lantang. Setelah mendengar perintah yang tidak melarang itu, sang ketua, Kazune, terkekeh dan mengacungkan satu jempolnya pada guru yang sudah lama menjadi _cs_ dengannya itu.

"Siap _Sensei!_" serunya sembari mengisyaratkan kepada teman-temannya untuk memarkirkan motor-motornya di tempat parkir dekat gedung olahraga. Guru yang sudah lama menasihati Kazune itu akhirnya hanya bisa berpasrah saja, tapi ia membiarkannya membawa motor ke sekolah pun ada alasannya. Kazune, ketua dari berandal sekolah itu tidak pernah membuat kekacauan yang membawa nama sekolah, bahkan mereka tidak melakukan kekacauan hanya untuk senang-senang, tapi mereka lakukan itu untuk membela kebenaran.

Namun di lain tempat saat para berandalan berkumpul, sekelompok gadis dengan wajah cerahnya itu terus berteriak kegirangan melihat sekumpulan berandalan yang mempunyai wajah di atas rata-rata itu. Situasi yang sangat biasa dilakukan oleh mereka, karena mereka adalah fans berat para berandalan itu, sekaligus… para pembully.

Anehnya, ketua dari para pembully itu, Hanazono Karin, tidak tersenyum maupun berteriak kegirangan seperti yang lainnya. Malah ia hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari gadis yang berteriak histeris itu sadar dengan kelakuan ketuanya itu dan ia menghampiri sang ketua dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Karin. Ada apa? Apa kau sedang sakit, huh? Bukannya kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik? Seharusnya kau bersyukur, **bukan?**" tanya salah satu gadis itu dengan nada meremehkan di ujung kalimatnya. Karin terdiam, ia terus menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan karena ia kesal, tapi karena ia takut. Kenapa ia harus takut? Bukannya ia adalah ketua dari para pembully itu? Jangan salah sangka. Itu karena…

"**Karin, Karin. Kau itu hanya patung, kau adalah boneka kami, dan kau harus menuruti semua perintah kami! Ingat itu!"**

Suara gadis itu membuat yang lainnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Karin. Dengan seketika gadis yang berteriak pada Karin tadi itu menarik kerah seragam Karin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin. Karin memberi tatapan tajamnya pada gadis itu, tapi yang ia dapat adalah hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Gadis yang menarik kerahnya itu menamparnya dengan kuat sampai terdengar suara keras.

**PLAK!**

"Beraninya kau! Kau ingin memberontak huh? Jangan pernah mencoba, karena **nyawa kakakmu** berada pada tangan kami!"

**Bugh! Bugh! **

Kalimatnya itu diakhiri dengan tinjuan keras yang melayang di perut Karin sampai ia meringis kesakitan. Mereka kembali tertawa sembari mendorong Karin jatuh ke tanah lalu meninggalkannya di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang sekolah itu. Karin sendiri masih meringis kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya yang tadi ditinju oleh gadis yang merupakan ketua sebenarnya dari para pembully itu.

"Ugh… uhk… sial!" hanya keluhan yang bisa ia katakan saat ini. Membantah perintah mereka sama saja dengan membunuh kakaknya. Ya, saat ini kalian tahu bahwa Karin bukan pembully, tapi dirinya adalah korban dari pembullyan yang asli.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Perkenalkan, namaku Hanazono Karin, dikenal dengan ketua pembully, tapi aku sebenarnya bukan pembully. Nyatanya aku adalah boneka dari para pembully itu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu semua, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui kelemahanku. Gadis-gadis itu adalah anggota dari berandalan kota yang selalu membuat onar, memang tidak banyak yang tahu tentang mereka sebagai anggota berandalan kota, tapi tanpa sengaja saat aku pergi ke minimarket yang letaknya sangat jauh dari sekolah (karena rumahku pun jauh dari sekolah) dan melihat mereka sedang bersama anggota berandalan kota itu. Sekali melihat tampangku, mereka langsung mengenaliku dan mereka mengancamku dengan…nyawa kakakku.

Kakakku berada di rumah sakit, ia sedang berada dalam kondisi koma. Ayah dan ibuku sudah tiada karena kecelakaan mobil, dan yang tertinggal sekarang hanyalah aku dan kakakku. Biaya rumah sakit tidaklah sedikit, uang dari keluarga jauhku pun tidak cukup membantu kebutuhan sehari-hari dan untuk membayar rumah sakit, maka dari itu aku bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu minimarket dekat rumahku. Saat itulah aku bertemu mereka. Mereka mengancamku dengan nyawa kakakku yang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Entahlah mereka tahu dari mana bila kakakku berada di rumah sakit, dan sejak satu tahun ke belakang, aku menjadi boneka mereka demi kakakku.

"Ugh!" tanpa sadar perutku kembali terasa sakit dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas dan untung saja tidak banyak orang yang sedang berada di koridor kelas. Aku diperintahkan untuk tidak terlihat baik atau pun kesakitan di hadapan orang. Mereka mengunci mulutku agar aku tidak memberitahukan kelakukan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Hahh… Andai aku tidak bertemu mereka." Ujarku berbicara sendiri. Masih dengan memaksakan diriku untuk memasuki kelas aku memegangi perutku yang sakit.

Di depan kelas, sejenak aku melihat sirat blonde pirang di hadapanku. Tidak salah lagi, Kazune, ia menatapku dengan dingin bersama teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya. _'Ada apa?'_ pikirku bingung. Tapi aku langsung teringatkan bahwa mereka tidak pernah menyukai kami, maksudku para pembully. Secara, aku adalah 'ketua' dari para pembully dan ketua beradalan itu sangat tidak meyukaiku.

"Haha." Aku tertawa kecil karena mengingat bahwa mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku bukanlah ketua asli dari para pembully, lalu masuk ke kelas meninggalkan sang ketua berandal itu terdiam bingung. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, aku mendengar tinjuan keras di koridor. Desas-desus murid pun sampai pada telingaku bahwa Kazune meninju pintu kelas sampai membuat tangannya memerah. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat kesal denganku ya?

'_Ck ck ck, sepertinya karena tertawa tadi aku membuatnya salah paham. Karin, Karin. Kau itu sudah dibenci oleh para pembully, ditambah dengan para berandalan?__Sungguh nasib buruk.' _Batinku terus berbicara sampai aku duduk di bangkuku. Kurasakan pandangan orang-orang padaku. Mereka menatapku dengan rasa takut. Tidak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Karena dalam pandangan mereka aku adalah 'ketua pembully'.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Pelajaran sudah berlalu lama dan kini aku duduk di kelas dengan rasa kesal, aku masih sangat kesal dengan mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Gadis itu adalah gadis paling menjengkelkan yang pernah aku temui. Bukan hanya karena ia ketua pembully di sekolahku, tapi dia juga berani membully saudaraku. Kau tahu, kemarin malam aku mendapat pesan dari Himeka, saudaraku. Ia berkata bahwa ia dibully oleh mereka dan mereka berani menggunting rambutnya, dan yang menggunting rambutnya adalah sang ketua. Gadis yang tidak tahu malu itu harus diberi pelajaran.

"Hey Kazune. Kau membuat _Sensei_ ketakutan di depan sana." Ujar Michi yang duduk di sampingku. Aku menatap _Sensei_ di depan kelas dan ia terlihat seperti akan menangis. Bagus, aku kelewatan. -_-

"E-Ekk! M-maaf _Sensei_! S-Silakan lanjutkan materimu!" seruku dengan tergagap. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sepertinya tadi aku memperlihatkan wajah kesalku pada _Sensei_.

"Hahaha, simpan dahulu amarahmu itu. Pulang sekolah kita bisa mengurusnya. Tenang saja," ujar Jin di depanku. Aku mendecak kesal lalu memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan sekolah sekaligus gerbang sekolah.

Tidak sengaja aku melihat sang ketua pembully itu di pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia terlihat membawa tasnya dan melihat ke sembarang arah seperti mengendap-endap. _'Apa dia akan kabur?' _pikirku. Berani sekali dia membolos di sekolah yang tegas dengan peraturan ini. Tapi sebelum ia pergi keluar gerbang, seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal datang dan berlari ke arahnya. Mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke gedung sekolah.

"Hello~ Kazune? Apa kau sedang melamun?" Tanya seseorang di sampingku. Ah ralat, suara itu melengking tepat di telingaku dan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Gah! A-Apa yang kau lakukan huh?!" seruku pada Michi yang dengan santainya terkekeh. Tapi aku kembali sadar bahwa aku sudah melamun agak lama, karena sekarang sudah jam istirahat lagi.

"Ayo _boy,_ bila kau ingin cepat-cepat memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu, lebih baik kita tidak _washing time_!" seru Michi dengan semangat. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi… tunggu sebentar. Dia bilang apa tadi? _Washing time?_

**JTAK!**

"Bodoh! Yang benar itu _wasting time!_ Kau itu pindahan dari luar negeri kenapa hal begitu saja salah?!" sentakku dengan tangan masih dikepalkan di depan wajahnya. Michi meringis kesakitan dan tertawa puas. Sedangkan Jin dan Yuuki malah menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Hey, aku hanya mengetesmu saja, Kazune! Belakangan ini sepertinya reflekmu tidak bagus ya?"

**JTAK!**

Sekali lagi Michi mendapat jitakan keras dari ketua berandal sekolah, tidak lain lagi aku.

**.**

**.**

Aku bersama yang lainnya seperti biasa berkumpul di atap sekolah saat istirahat. Makanan tidak lupa sudah dikumpulkan di tengah-tengah kami dan yang ingin tinggal mengambil saja. Aku mengambil satu bungkus roti isi dan kembali ke tempat favoriteku, yaitu bersandar di pagar atap. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah dari tempat ini, dan aku juga dapat melihat ke taman kecil sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang…

Eh, tunggu. Apa yang berada di bawah itu Himeka? Ah aku harus bicara dengannya. Hm? .. Lalu bukannya yang sedang bersamanya adalah… Hanazono Karin?!

"D-Dia—! Ck, sial!"

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan roti yang belum sama sekali aku sentuh itu bersama yang lain. Aku segera berlari ke taman itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membully Himeka kembali. Tidak akan aku ampuni dirinya bila membuat Himeka sampai merasa takut untuk sekolah!

"Kazune!" seruan Jin dari belakangku terdengar. Aku melambaikan tanganku tanpa melihat ke belakang, pasti mereka tahu apa maksudku. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutiku ke tempat Himeka sekarang.

Aku terus berlari menuju taman. Untung saja taman itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tangga tempat aku turun dan ketika aku sampai di taman itu aku melihat sesuatu yang membuat amarahku melonjak. Karin memegang gunting di tangannya dan mengarahkan gunting itu pada rambut Himeka, LAGI!

"**Hentikan!" **seruku sembari menepis gunting itu dari tangannya. Himeka dan Karin menjerit saat aku datang tiba-tiba. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Karin menyakiti Himeka.

"Himeka, kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa kau terluka?!" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Jin, Michi dan Yuuki datang setelah beberapa detik dan ia langsung memegangi Karin agar tidak kabur. Memang cara itu terlihat kasar, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dirinya berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak pada sepupuku.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa Kazune. T-Tapi lepaskan Karin—"

"**Oh oh oh**, kau ingin menjadi pahlawan huh? Sayang sekali, kau itu pahlawan kesiangan, Tuan Kazune." Ujar Karin dengan meledek sebelum Himeka selesai bicara. Aku semakin kesal dengannya. Berani sekali ia berkata seperti itu padaku?!

Akhirnya tanganku melayang kepadanya tanpa ragu.

**PLAK!**

"Kya!" ia menjerit saat tanganku melayang pada pipi kirinya. Himeka pun sepertinya terlihat terkejut saat aku menampar seorang gadis. Tapi, gadis itu berhak mendapatkannya karena sudah seenaknya membully orang.

"Jangan pernah kau meremehkanku! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?! Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah kau mendekati Himeka lagi! **Ingat itu!**" sentakku dengan sangat keras. Seumur hidup sepertinya kali ini adalah sentakkan terkeras yang pernah aku lontarkan pada orang.

Dengan peringatan terakhir itu aku menyuruh Michi, Jin, dan Yuuki melepaskan Karin. Lantas Karin berlari meninggalkan tempat ini dengan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu. Sedangkan Himeka masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang mengejutkan ini. Mungkin ia tidak pernah melihatku marah seperti ini ya?

"H-Himeka. Maaf membuatmu melihat hal seperti tadi. Tapi, aku rasa dirinya tidak akan berani lagi mendekatimu, jadi tenang saja." Ujarku sembari menatapnya tepat di mata yang sedang berlinang air mata itu. Tapi kenapa sepertinya ia malah terlihat marah?

"K-Kau itu salah sangka Kazune! Aku belum selesai menjelaskan apa pun dan kau tiba-tiba marah seperti itu!" seru Himeka dengan kesal. Aku diam terpaku di tempat itu saat mendapat sentakkan darinya dan melihat Himeka yang berlalu pergi setelah menyentakku dengan kalimat yang tidak aku mengerti. Setelah beberapa saat, Michi, Jin dan Yuuki mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku dan aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"**Apa salahku?"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Ugh, pipiku terasa panas. Sudah lagi perutku masih sakit akibat pukulan tadi pagi, lalu ditambah ditampar oleh berandalan itu. Sungguh sial hari ini. Namun kejadian yang sebenarnya itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku mengendap-endap dari para pembully untuk bertemu Himeka karena aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Aku merasa sangat tidak tega melihat rambutnya yang indah itu dipotong begitu saja olehku. Dan niatku menemuinya adalah aku ingin menggunting rambutnya dengan model baru. Aku tahu cara memotong rambut karena sudah berbagai pekerjaan paruh waktu yang aku ambil sejak lama. Salah satunya di salon. Tentu saja Himeka tahu bila aku berniat baik.

Aku berlari menuju kelasku untuk mengambil saputanganku untuk mendinginkan pipiku ini. Tapi sepertinya kesialanku belum berakhir pada jam istirahat ini, sampai di depan kelas aku melihat mereka, tidak lain lagi para pembully sudah berkumpul dan memasang wajah polosnya kepadaku. Bila mereka sudah tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu, artinya mereka mempunyai mangsa baru untuk dibully. Ya, sepulang sekolah aku harus melaksanakan tugasku sebagai 'ketua'.

"Karin. Kau pulang bersama kami oke?" tanya salah satu gadis di hadapanku dengan senyum sinis. Aku terdiam sejenak. Mereka ingin aku membully orang lagi bukan? Sungguh kejam. Andai sekali saja aku bisa mengatakan tidak, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan bila aku mengatakan tidak? Membiarkan nyawa kakakku melayang? Tidak mungkin.

"Hm.." aku menjawab hanya dengan gumaman. Aku tidak bisa menjawab iya atau pun tidak. Bila aku katakan 'iya', aku akan merasa bersalah, sedangkan bila kata 'tidak' itu terucap olehku, mereka akan mengancamku dengan melakukan sesuatu pada kakakku.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar kau menjawab." Seru salah satu gadis di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya dengan kesal, kesal sekali sampai aku ingin mencakar wajah mereka.

Tapi sepertinya tindakan yang aku ambil adalah salah besar. Dengan sekejap mereka memberiku tatapan tajam dan serempak menyilangkan tangan mereka di depan dada. Sang ketua yang asli berjalan mendekatiku dengan aura yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Ia terus memojokkanku ke dinding koridor sampai terdengar suara benturan punggungku dengan dinding itu. Wajahnya sudah sangat membuatku merinding. Dan kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin aku dengar pun keluar dari mulutnya yang tajam.

"**Persiapkan dirimu pulang sekolah nanti.**

**Karena kau akan menerima konsekuensinya."**

**.**

**.**

**Riiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiing! **

Bel sudah berbunyi tiga kali menandakan pelajaran sudah selesai. Seperti kebanyakan murid, aku segera membereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tas setelah guru yang mengajar keluar dari kelas. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak mengingat kata-kata sang ketua pembully itu. Detik demi detik mulai dari bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku merasakan jantungku semakin berdebar cepat.

Setelah semua sudah dibereskan, aku segera keluar kelas dan pergi ke tempat sepi untuk menelepon ke rumah sakit tempat kakakku di rawat. Aku menanyakan keadaannya dan suster yang menjawab teleponku mengatakan kakakku baik-baik saja. Hah, aku bisa bernapas lega setelah mendengarnya. Setidaknya kekhawatiranku berkurang sedikit.

Dengan sigap aku memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku bajuku dan segera berjalan ke luar sekolah. Mataku terus melirik kanan dan kiri untuk berjaga-jaga dari para pembully itu. Niatku adalah untuk pulang cepat tanpa bertemu mereka dahulu.

"Karin~!"

**Deg degh!**

Tubuhku langsung terpaku di tempatku berpijak. Suara itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Dia, ketua dari para pembully memanggil namaku dari belakangku dan membuatku berkeringat dingin. Aku lirik bayangan para pembully itu dari ujung mataku dan mereka sudah berkumpul. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka. Aku tidak ingin menuruti mereka lagi! Sudah cukup aku menjadi boneka mereka!

"Ayo, bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama kami?" tanyanya dengan nada manis. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah muak. Lantas dengan segala keberanianku, aku memposisikan kakiku untuk siap berlari. Kalian tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan? Ya, betul. Aku sangat tidak ingin melihat mereka sampai aku ingin berlari sampai ke ujung dunia.

**Bets!**

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, aku berlari kencang keluar sekolah meninggalkan mereka. Tapi sudah pasti mereka mengejarku karena aku bisa mendengar berbagai desas-desus di sekitarku tentang para pembully yang mengejar ketuanya. Ada juga yang berkata bahwa kami sedang bermain. Hal seperti itu tidak aku gubris, yang penting untukku sekarang adalah untuk cepat pegi ke stasiun kereta. Aku harus cepat pergi ke sana karena bila sudah sampai stasiun mereka tidak akan mengejarku lagi.

"Karin!" Panggilan namaku masih terdengar dan membuatku semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku. Satu hal lagi yang tidak aku hiraukan adalah para berandal yang sedang berkumpul di depan gerbang yang baru saja aku lewati. Mereka sama-sama bingung dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Para anak buah mengejar ketuanya, sungguh permainan aneh.

'_Agh! Untuk apa aku memikirkan mereka?!' _batinku mencibir.

Setelah agak lama aku berlari ternyata membuatku napasku berat. Aku masih harus berlari seratus meter lagi dari tempatku sekarang untuk sampai ke stasiun. Tapi para pembully masih dapat terlihat olehku. Aku tidak boleh berhenti di tempat ini.

"Sedikit lagi! Ayo Karin!" seruku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Stasiun kereta sudah terlihat di ujung jalan yang sedang aku lalui, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku akan terbebas dari kejaran mereka.

'_Ayo! Ayo Karin—!'_

**BUGH!**

"Agh!" aku meringis ketika tinjuan keras melayang kembali ke perutku. Mataku yang sudah berair melirik kumpulan lelaki bertubuh besar yang baru saja menghentikanku di ambang pintu stasiun kereta. Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah suruhan para pembullly, yaitu anggota berandalan kota.

"Sayang sekali gadis manis, kau tidak cukup pintar untuk kabur dari kami. AHAHAHA!" mereka tertawa tepat di telingaku. Sial sekali, sungguh sial! Sudah sedikit lagi aku bebas dari mereka. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa mereka senang sekali mengganggu kehidupanku?!

"Aku tidak ingin mengikuti kalian lagi! Aku tidak akan pernah! Selamanya!" jeritku sembari meringis menahan sakit yang ditimbulkan dari tinjuan tadi. Tentu saja air mataku bercucuran. Hidupku sudah cukup menderita dengan kakakku yang berbaring di rumah sakit, orangtuaku yang sudah tiada. Lalu mereka?!

"Kau sudah lelah huh?! Haha, aku kira kau akan lebih sabar lagi dengan kami, tapi ternyata kau itu gadis yang lemah, kau tidak bisa menahan hal kecil seperti itu," ujar sang pembully yang datang tiba-tiba.

'_**Dia bilang **__**hal kecil**__**?'**_pikirku terkejut dan kesal. Mereka pikir aku ini boneka yang tidak bernyawa? Tapi itu salah besar! Aku merasa tersiksa! Aku bukanlah boneka yang tidak mempunyai perasaan!

"Hentikan! Biarkan aku pergi!" jeritku berusaha keluar dari kerumunan lelaki bertubuh besar itu. Tapi mereka tidak bergeming. Setiap kali aku mencoba kabur, mereka menertawaiku. Aku muak sekali mendengar tawa keras itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengingatkan otak pintarmu itu sekali lagi, Karin. Kita itu sedang bermain. Bila kau sangat ingin pergi dan tidak diganggu oleh kami lagi selamanya, berarti… kau tidak akan pernah lagi melihat **kakakmu**_**, selamanya.**_"

**Degh degh!**

Jantungku seakan berhenti dan mataku membulat besar saat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto kakakku yang dikerumuni orang-orang seperti yang mengerumuniku. Mereka …mereka tidak bercanda!

"K-Kakak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan apa pun pada kakakku! Jangan sakiti dia! Aku mohon jangan!" dengan bertubi-tubi aku memohon kepada mereka. Pikiranku terjungkir 180 derajat sampai aku memohon berlutut di hadapan mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakakku disakiti mereka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi!

"A-Aku mohon jangan sakiti kakakku! Jangan!" masih dengan berlutut aku terus meminta kepada mereka. Tatapan sinis yang aku dapat dari mereka kian merasuk saat ketua pembully itu tertawa.

"HAHAHAHA ya teruslah seperti itu! Teruslah menjadi kelinci kami! HAHAHAHA!" mereka semakin tertawa puas. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menuruti kata mereka, terus mengucapkan permohonan agar tidak menyakiti kakakku.

Tapi karena belum puas mendengarku seperti itu, mereka menggusurku ke sebuah gedung kosong yang tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun.

'_Tidak, tidak!__Jangan lagi!'_

Aku semakin was-was dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan di pikiranku masih terbesit niat untuk kabur, tapi mereka akan dengan cepat menangkapku kembali. "Hey!" suara ketua pembully yang sudah sangat aku kenal menyaring di telingaku dan saat itu juga ia mendorongku sampai kepalaku membentur dinding dengan keras.

**Dugh!**

"Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya aku katakan, jangan pernah meminta bantuan kepada orang lain karena kami akan segera tahu dan… kakakmu pun mendapat resikonya."

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Lagi-lagi mereka memukuliku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin, merasakan seluruh tubuhku yang nyeri. Bercak merah dan lebam-lebam terlihat di tanganku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku pasrah menerima pukulan atau tamparan dari para pembully itu. Dan yang kulakukan hanya menangis, mengeluarkan jeritanku yang tidak terdengar.

'_Siapa pun..tolong aku..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be Continue~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_

* * *

**a/n: Wihh, terima kasih yang sudah membaca! Bagaimana? Ada misstypo-kah? Saran? Pertanyaan? Silakan di review atau PM saja^^. Lalu, author ingin mengingatkan sekali lagi, **_**"Kekerasan itu tidak baik!"**_**. Hal-hal baik dilakukan+diamalkan, hal-hal buruk jangan ditiru+dilakukan ^^ ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Semua! Chapter 2 update! Jadii, berapa hari? Tumben author cepat updatenya ya? Haha, sedang libur jadi waktu luang terpakai semuaa^^ Terima kasih untuk **_**readers**_** yang sudah mau membaca fic ini! Yang **_**review, fav, and follow **_**juga terima kasih! Author senang sekali^^ Author tidak menyangka dengan jumlah review di chapter pertama O_O!**** (I'm a bit suspicious with that).****Tapiii jadi**** bingung sendiri balasnya gimanaa T^T, jadi di chapter ini author sebutkan yang me-review dan balas sekalian semua ya? Tidak apa-apa bila begitu? Dan balas reviewnya di bawah~! Maaf bila ada misstypo m(_ _)m.**** Chapter satu ini kayanya panjang deh XD (?) ohiya, marga Kazusa di sini author ubah ya? okee cukup sekian~**

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Out On A Limb*~**

* * *

**[Himeka POV]**

Hari ini aku akan menghampiri Karin. Aku tidak akan takut dengan mereka, para pembully. Maksudku, aku tahu Karin adalah ketua dari mereka, tapi kemarin Karin berkata bahwa ia merasa bersalah karena telah menggunting rambutku dan ia berniat untuk merapikannya untukku. Dan aku ingin mengetahui apakah yang ia lakukan kemarin termasuk permainan **mereka** atau memang Karin merasa bersalah?

"Himeka!" seru seorang pemuda yang berlari mendekatiku dari arah gerbang sekolah. Aku lihat sosok itu baik-baik dan ternyata ia adalah Kazune, sepupuku yang kemarin malah menampar Karin tepat di hadapanku.

"Kazune? Ada apa?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja karena ia seperti tergesa-gesa. Kazune sendiri tidak datang sendiri, anggotanya yang lain kini mulai berdatangan dari belakangnya dan menyapaku dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Hm, untung saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan senyum mempesona mereka. Bila tidak, aku akan segera berteriak histeris seperti...

"_Kyaaa~ Kyaaa~" _ya, contohnya seperti yang aku dengar saat ini dari belakang mereka, para fansnya yang setia mengejar mereka kemana pun mereka pergi.

"Uh Himeka, boleh aku minta bantuanmu? Sekali saja! Aku mohon!" pinta Kazune dengan merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapanku. Sejenak aku terdiam karena tingkahnya yang aneh. Apa yang bisa aku perbuat untuk 'berandalan' seperti dirinya?

"Hm, baiklah. Bila aku bisa. Memang ada apa?" tanyaku kembali. Saat aku menjawabnya, Kazune menghela napas panjang yang sepertinya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia merasa lega karena aku akan membantunya. Tapi... apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku penasaran.

"Hari ini aku ada keperluan di tempat yang agak jauh, jadi... bisa kau membuat izin untukku? Ya? Aku mohon!" pinta Kazune kembali dengan memelas. Ohhh, akhirnya aku mengetahui apa maksud dari permintaannya itu. Karena aku satu kelas dengannya, Kazune ingin aku mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak masuk sekolah karena izin? Ck, dasar.

"Baiklah, asalkan hanya hari ini saja. Kau tidak boleh bolos untuk esok harinya. Tapi, memang ada apa kau pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh?" tanyaku penasaran. Saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya memojokkan dirinya, teman-teman yang berada di belakangnya pun tertawa garing mengalihkan perhatian dan mereka menggaruk belakang kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

'_Hey hey hey, aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini.' _Batinku berbicara sembari melontarkan tatapan menyelidik kepada Kazune.

"U-Uh, sebenarnya belakangan ini kami mendengar bila berandalan kota membuat ulah di sekitar wilayah _XQ. _Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada mereka, tenang saja Himeka. Hehe." Ujar Kazune dengan tergagap. Aku tahu ada kebohongan dalam kata-katanya itu dan hal seperti itulah membuatku mendengus kesal melihat sepupuku memulai ide nakal lagi.

"Huh, terserah. Asal kau tidak berbuat macam-macam dan tidak merusak nama baikmu aku tidak akan melarangmu." Ujarku sembari membalikkan badanku dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang berteriak kegirangan setelah mendapat izin dariku.

Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah aku maju.

**Bets!**

Tiba-tiba Kazune menarikku sedikit kencang sampai aku hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Astaga, sebenarnya apa lagi maunya? Bukannya aku sudah—

"Che! Menghalangi saja!" cibir seseorang di hadapanku yang di belakangnya sudah berkumpul beberapa temannya. Aku melihat pada wajahnya dan ternyata mereka adalah para pembully. Seperti biasa, mereka sepertinya mulai memanas-manasi mangsanya, atau bisa dibilang mangsanya itu adalah aku. Aku ingin sekali membalas mereka dengan tatapan sinis, tapi niatku terpatahkan dengan Kazune yang maju di depanku dan menatap mereka lebih tajam dari biasanya. Lalu diikuti dengan Michi, Jin, dan Yuuki yang menghalangiku dengan punggung bidang mereka. Bila dipikir-pikir situasi ini membuatku sedikit takut, karena bisa saja mereka bertengkar karena diriku.

"**Pergi dari hadapanku!" **sentak Kazune membuat mereka terkejut dan melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauh dariku. Aku sendiri menatap Kazune dengan _shock_. Bila dirinya sedang pada _mode _'berandal' ternyata ia bisa juga mengerikan ya? O_o

"S-Sudahlah Kazune. Jangan sampai kau terbawa emosi hanya karena mereka mencibir," kataku mencoba meluluhkan hatinya. Tapi sepertinya rasa kesal Kazune sudah sedikit tinggi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menenangkannya.

"Ck! Yasudah! Bila ada apa-apa denganmu, cepat hubungi aku." Ujar Kazune sembari meredam amarahnya. Lantas ia langsung mengisyaratkan pada Michi, Jin, dan Yuuki untuk segera pergi dari sekolah dan pada akhirnya mereka meninggalkan aku juga di sini sendiri.

"Haah mereka itu.. Eh tapi.. kenapa aku tidak melihat Karin diantara para pembully ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Dengan kecepatan tinggi aku mengemudikan motor diikuti dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Rencananya hari ini aku ingin mengobservasi wilayah _XQ_ yang katanya menjadi tempat berkumpul para berandalan kota, mereka sering berbuat onar di sekitar wilayah itu, dan yang membuatku sedikit naik pitam adalah karena aku mendengar bila salah satu murid Sakuragaoka, sekolahku, menjadi bahan pembullyan mereka.

"Kazune! Bukannya itu seragam sekolah kita?" tanya Yuuki dari sampingku sembari mengendarai motornya dengan hati-hati. Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Yuuki dan mendapatkan sekumpulan orang sedang mengerumuni seorang murid Sakuragaoka.

"Tidak salah lagi, ayo!" seruku begitu melihat seseorang itu terpojokkan ke sebuah gedung kosong dan aku langsung menancap gas menghampiri mereka.

**Vrroom! Vroooom! Vrooooom!**

Gerungan motorku sepertinya mengalihkan perhatian mereka terhadap kami yang baru datang. Jumlah mereka memang banyak dan wajah-wajah mereka pun tidak ada satu pun yang menampakkan bahwa mereka orang baik. Setelah itu aku turun dari motorku dan dengan lancang mendekati mereka.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kalian dengan murid sekolah kami?" tanyaku dengan serius. Para berandalan itu terdiam dan menatap kami dengan sinis seperti melihat penggangu datang. Benar sekali, kami adalah pengganggu yang akan segera menghabisi para pengganggu.

"Kau sendiri? Mau apa kau kemari? Menjadi pahlawan? Ha! Jangan pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami hanya dengan empat orang seperti kalian! HAHAHA!" seru mereka dilanjut dengan tawa keras. Di sela menahan amarahku, aku sempat melihat seorang gadis yang sedang dikepung oleh para berandalan itu, kalau tidak salah dia adalah adik kelas yang lumayan populer di angkatannya. _'Oh, jadi mangsa mereka adalah anak populer huh?'_

"Hey! Jangan diam saja! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, huh?!" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan nada marah. Mendengarnya seperti itu semakin membuatku naik darah. Tanpa ragu lagi kini aku memasang wajah_ mode_ berandalanku, tatapan sinis sudah terpajang pada mataku dan dengan sekali tarikan napas aku mencoba mengucapkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi aku tahan.

"**Bila kau ingin kabur, aku beri kau waktu 10 detik dari sekarang.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Gawat. Semuanya semakin gawat! Baru saja aku keluar dari rumah karena dipanggil oleh para pembully, masalah baru muncul dan itu bukan karena ulahku, tapi karena mereka, para berandalan sekolahku yang tiba-tiba muncul menjadi pahlawan untuk menyelamatkan adik kelas yang aku kenal. Mereka menghabisi berandalan kota itu dengan sekejap mata dan meninggalkan mereka di gedung tua.

Aku sendiri sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang besar penyangga bangunan toko kue yang dekat dengan gedung tua itu. Untung saja aku datang setelah mereka pergi, karena bila aku muncul di saat yang tidak tepat itu, mungkin akulah yang mendapat masalah.

"**Karin."** Namaku terdengar begitu berat keluar dari seseorang di belakangku dan membuatku terperanjat. Dengan sigap aku menolehkan wajahku ke belakang dan mendapatkan para pembully dengan seragam mereka dan wajah sinis yang mereka pasang.

"K-kenapa kalian ada di—"

"Kami hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau orang yang memberitahu lokasi gedung tua itu pada para berandalan sekolah, huh? Setahu kami, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa murid Sakuragaoka menjadi bahan bullyan para berandalan kota." Ujar sang _leader _dengan nada memojokkanku, atau kalian ingin tahu namanya? Baiklah, akan aku beritahu nama dari _leader_ yang asli dari para pembully, dia adalah Rika Karasuma. Gadis paling ditakuti setelah aku di sekolah. (Karena akulah yang menjadi _leader_ bayangan di sekolah).

"B-Bukan aku. Aku tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini, bukan?" tanyaku tergagap. Mereka menilik-nilik gerakanku. Mencari tahu apa yang aku katakan itu bohong atau benar. Aku berdoa dalam hatiku agar mereka percaya kepadaku, karena bila mereka salah paham dan mengira aku yang memberi tahu para berandalan, maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku.

"Ck! Yasudah! Hanya satu mangsa yang diselamatkan, tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi rencanaku gagal dengan adik kelas itu! Agh! Sekarang satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku manfaatkan sepertinya tertinggal hanya satu.. Betul bukan, **Karin**?" senyuman sadisnya kembali membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding. Aku tahu dibalik nada dingin itu ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, dan aku akan menjadi bonekanya lagi.

"T-Tapi..!" aku berniat untuk menolak apa pun itu yang akan mereka katakan padaku, tapi niatku terurungkan dengan tatapan mereka yang semakin tajam.

"**Jangan sampai aku kesal padamu lagi, Karin. Kau beruntung karena hanya mendapatkan memar, tapi bila sekali lagi kau membuatku kesal, bukan hanya patah tulang yang akan kau dapat."**

**.**

**.**

**(Skip time)**

Keesokan harinya, aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Kemarin aku tidak pergi ke sekolah, selain karena para pembully melarangku, aku juga takut mereka melampiaskan kekesalan mereka kepadaku. Aku juga tidak ingin luka yang aku dapat dari mereka terlihat oleh orang lain di sekolah. Bisa-bisa aku dibuat lebih buruk lagi oleh mereka.

Bila dipikir-pikir, hari ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang berat bagiku. Karena aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada adik kelas yang kemarin diselamatkan oleh para berandal sekolah. Adik kelas itu bernama Kazusa Shiori, gadis dengan penampilan menarik mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna _blonde_ pirang dan kedua iris safir yang mirip seperti milik ketua berandal sekolah. Gadis itu terlalu baik hati dan manis untuk aku apa-apakan! Ahhh! Aku merasa frustasi!

"Haah...!" lagi-lagi helaan napas keluar dari mulutku. Mengingat tugas yang mereka berikan kepadaku saja sudah membuatku muak, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan apa yang mereka suruh. Untuk melangkahkan kakiku saja rasanya berat sekali. Di depan gerbang sekolah ini aku bisa melihat para berandal sekolah datang dengan motor mereka dan masuk ke tempat parkir sekolah. Tidak hanya itu, seperti biasa dengan sembunyi-sembunyi para pembully memerhatikan mereka dari jauh, dan aku harus menghampiri mereka untuk aktingku sebagai ketua pembully.

Aku mulai memasang wajah 'ketua pembully'ku saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Lantas dengan segera aku berjalan menuju para pembully yang berada di depan gedung sekolah. Tentu saja mereka menyambutku dengan wajah manis mereka di sekolah. Tapi aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan senyuman palsu mereka itu.

"Hai Karin~ Kau siap menjalankan tugasmuu~?" tanya Rika dengan manis. Aku terdiam sejenak menatap mereka lalu memalingkan wajahku sembari mengangguk. Hanya jawaban itulah yang dapat membebaskanku dari bullyan mereka.

"Baiklah~ Jam istirahat, di atap sekolah~ Jangan lupa oke?!" seru Rika sembari mempersilakan aku maju duluan ke dalam sekolah. Dan akhirnya aku harus menjalankan tugas itu walaupun aku tidak ingin...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Himeka POV]**

Hari ini aku melihat Karin di antara para pembully itu dari kelasku yang berada di lantai dua dan tepat sekali jendela di kelasku mengarah ke lapangan sekolah. Tapi apa aku salah lihat ya? Karin terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Wajahnya yang biasanya begitu dingin, kini tersirat kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyaku berbicara sendiri di bangkuku. Mungkin ada masalah dengannya? Atau... eh? Kenapa aku jadi merasa khawatir dengan ketua pembully?!

"Sedang apa kau melamun saja Himeka?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat aku kenal. Ya, tidak salah lagi, sepupuku yang kemarin membolos.

"A-Aku tidak melamun. Aku sedang memperhatikan mereka." Ujarku sembari menunjuk ke arah para pembully yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Kazune mengikuti arah tanganku dan melihat mereka dengan wajah yang kesal. Nah, sekarang ada apa lagi dengannya?

"Grr! Aku sangat ingin memberi mereka pelajaran!" geram Kazune sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Aku kembali penasaran dengan masalah apa lagi yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sepertinya masalah kali ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin saat ia membolos.

"Memang ada apa lagi Kazune?" tanyaku sedikit gugup. Kau tahu kan bila sedang kesal wajah Kazune seperti apa? Bayangkanlah, seperti _godzilla!_

"Mereka adalah dalang dari pembullyan adik kelas kita oleh berandalan kota. Ternyata selama ini mereka bersekongkol dengan berandalan kota dan aku tahu informasi ini dari adik kelas yang kemarin hampir di bully oleh mereka." Jawab Kazune dengan malas-malasan menjawabnya. Ohhh, aku pikir aku mengerti dengan kekesalannya terhadap para pembully. Tapi aku masih mempunyai perasaan aneh pada Karin, sang ketua pembully.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, Kazune?" tanyaku sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk.

Dengan api yang berkobar dalam matanya ia menjawab, "Tentu saja aku menghabisi mereka dan menyelamatkan adik kelas itu!"

"..." aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawabannya yang... benar-benar.. ugh! Apa dia tidak memikirkan resikonya?!

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kazune! Bukankah ada kemungkinan bila mereka akan balas dendam kepada kalian dan adik kelas itu di sekolah?!"

"..."

"..."

"... Benar juga..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Skip time)**

**[Karin POV]**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan begitu pula dengan waktuku untuk mengerjakan tugasku dari para pembully. Dengan mudahnya para pembully memancing Kazusa ke atap sekolah hanya dengan surat cinta palsu yang mereka buat dan aku yang mengirimnya ke loker miliknya. Benar-benar merasa bersalah aku ini saat melihat wajah Kazusa penuh dengan _shock_ saat membuka pintu atap sekolah dan mendapatkan para pembully berkumpul.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis adik kelas yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku dan para pembully. Tubuhnya gemetar karena mengingat perlakuan para pembully yang sangat membuat trauma semua korbannya, termasuk aku. (?)

"Hmm, kau senang sudah diselamatkan oleh mereka? Para pangeran kesiangan? Ahhh, atau kau juga.. memberitahu mereka bila kita adalah dalang dari semuanya, huh?!" tanya Rika memanas-manasi suasana. Baru mendengar suara yang dingin milik Rika itu Kazusa sudah mulai berjalan mundur mendekati pintu keluar atap, berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur. Tetapi pintu atap sekolah sudah dikunci oleh mereka bukan?

"Kazusa Shiori, kau gadis populer di seluruh angkatan karena kecantikanmu dan juga kepandaianmu. Tapi... aku tidak suka denganmu.." ujar Rika menekankan kalimat akhirnya. Kazusa menundukkan kepalanya mencoba tidak menatap Rika tepat di matanya. Karena aku pun tahu, hanya dengan melihat matanya yang seperti pisau itu pun dapat membuatku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ck! Aku semakin risih melihat wajahmu! Lebih baik aku selesaikan masalah ini sekarang!" pekik Rika dan ia berbalik menghadapku dengan wajah kesalnya.

Karena ia berbalik tiba-tiba aku pun terkejut dan melangkah mundur beberapa kaki darinya. Ia melihat gerakanku dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang paling aku tidak suka darinya. Senyuman _evil_.

"**Habisi dia sekarang, Karin."**

Perintah itu merasuk kedalam tubuhku dan membuat badan ini kaku. Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun pada Kazusa. Aku tidak ingin melukainya! Kazusa mengetahui aku bukan ketua pembully yang asli dan dia pernah menolongku. Dia orang yang sangat tidak ingin aku lukai! Karena dia.. dia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui posisiku yang asli..

**.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_Angin dingin berhembus menembus kulitku sampai ke tulangku. Tubuhku sudah menggigil, nyeri-nyeri karena dipukuli, dan aku hanya bisa tergeletak di lantai yang dingin._

_Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_Suara langkah kaki yang asalnya terdengar pelan kemudian tergesa-gesa mendekatiku. Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku karena aku terlalu lelah. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis yang memanggil namaku, entah siapa itu tetapi orang itu menghampiriku dan saat itu juga aku merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimutiku._

"_S-Senpai? K-Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

**.**

"T-Tapi..." satu kata itu keluar dari mulutku dengan susah payah. Namun ternyata Rika benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar satu kata pun dariku, karena ia langsung menarik kerah seragamku dan melemparku mendekati Kazusa yang berada di pintu keluar atap.

**Brugh!**

"U-Ugh!" ringisku saat merasakan tubuhku yang terhempas ke lantai.

"Cepat lakukan! Aku tidak ingin ada penolakan apapun darimu!" sentak Rika dengan keras.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan hanya menatap lantai dengan genangan air di pelupuk mataku. Tenggorokanku kering dan sakit menahan keinginanku untuk menangis dan membantah perintahnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Haruskah aku melukai orang yang tidak berdosa hanya karena takut oleh seorang manusia?!

"Karin! Kau tunggu apa lagi?!" seruan Rika membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku dan tanpa aku sadari, Rika dan gadis-gadis yang lainnya sudah memegangi tangan Kazusa agar tidak kabur.

"T-Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Kazusa memberontak saat tangannya mereka pegangi dengan kuat. Tetapi usahanya itu tidak menghasilkan apapun, ia malah mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih kasar lagi dari para pembully, khususnya Rika.

"Kau diam! Dan kau Karin! Aku tidak akan mengulangi kata-kataku lagi! Sekarang cepat habisi dia!" sentak Rika semakin keras. Para pembully sudah memperlihatkan wajah sinisnya kepadaku, dan itu artinya mereka sudah mulai kesal.

"K-Kh!" aku mulai benar-benar tidak bisa membantah mereka karena rasa takutku semakin meluap dan membuat tubuhku bergerak sesuai keinginan Rika. Pada akhirnya, dengan tidak ada niat sedikit pun, aku berdiri, dan menyiapkan tanganku yang sudah dikepalkan.

"_S-Senpai!_" seru Kazusa dengan memelas dan wajah ketakutannya menancap ke hatiku. Air mataku kembali berlinang dan beberapa tetes terjatuh membasahi pipiku.

"K-Kazusa... M-Maaf..!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melayangkan tanganku ke arah Kazusa dan saat itu juga suara hantaman terdengar.

**.**

**BRAK!**

**.**

"**Kau berani berbuat ulah lagi?!"**

**.**

Pintu atap terbuka dengan paksa dan menampakkan beberapa orang yang berwajah kesal. Kejadian itu tepat sekali saat tanganku hampir menyentuh wajah Kazusa yang membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Kalian itu orang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah aku temui!" suara baritone dari seorang ketua berandal terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Ternyata mereka sudah mencium ada sesuatu di atap sekolah, pikirku. Sebenarnya ada rasa syukur karena mereka datang menyelamatkan adik kelas itu, tapi aku sedikit takut dengan wajahnya itu.

Para pembully bergegas menjauh dari Kazusa dan berkumpul di satu tempat memasang wajah kesal mereka. Tapi Kazune maju menghadap kepadaku dengan tatapan sinis, secara aku adalah orang yang paling dibenci oleh ketua berandal sekolah.

"M-Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyaku sedikit tergagap. Selain karena aku takut dengan wajah kesalnya, aku pun masih gemetar karena kejadian sebelumnya.

"Kau yang bersekongkol dengan para berandalan kota itu, bukan?!" Sentak Kazune dengan keras membuatku terperanjat saat mendengar suaranya yang meninggi. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain dengan reflek karena wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"A-Apa urusannya denganmu?!" tanyaku balik kepadanya. Saat aku mulai menaikkan nada bicaraku, Kazune pun semakin terlihat geremat sekali. Tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar menahan amarah itu membuatku semakin takut menghadapinya. Tangan kanan ia kepalkan kencang-kencang dan aku pun sudah menyiapkan nyaliku untuk menerima tamparannya lagi...

"Ha, kau pikir aku akan menamparmu lagi? Sayang sekali, aku membawa yang lain untukmu." Ujar Kazune sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia menepukan tangannya seperti memberi isyarat.

**Pak pak!**

Tidak kusangka, ia malah mundur membalikkan tubuhnya dariku, dan sekelompok perempuan yang memakai seragam Sakuragaoka dengan tidak benar itu muncul. Anggota berandal yang lainnya, Yuuki, Michi, dan Jin hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat mereka datang dan memperlihatkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Inikah orangnya?" tanya salah satu gadis yang entah dari mana asalnya itu kepada Kazune. Kazune pun langsung mengangguk dan melihatku dari jauh bersama anggota yang lainnya.

"_Well_, sayang sekali, wajahmu manis, tetapi aku harus menghajarmu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Suara hantaman itu terdengar menusuk telinga sang adik kelas yang hanya bisa terdiam terkejut melihat Karin dipukuli oleh utusan Kazune. Para pembully yang lain berhasil kabur karena dibiarkan oleh Kazune. Kini hanya tertinggal Karin sebagai ketua pembully yang menerima konsekuensinya.

"Uhk! Uhk!.." ringisan Karin begitu perih terdengar oleh sang adik kelas. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa meskipun ia sangat ingin memberitahu para berandal bahwa Karin bukanlah ketua pembully.

"H-hentikan!" suaranya yang sedikit serak karena gemetaran itu mengalihkan perhatian Kazune dari tontonannya. Ia terheran karena sang adik kelas malah memintanya untuk berhenti menyuruh para gadis memukuli Karin. Dan terbesit pikiran, _'Mungkin dia takut bila pembully akan balas dendam lagi kepadanya?'_

Lantas Kazune menghampiri Kazusa dan berbisik kepadanya, "Tenang saja, kau akan kami lindungi. Sekarang.. biarkan dia merasakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini." Ujar Kazune dengan dingin saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"B-Bukan begitu, _S-Senpai_! Tapi K-Karin-_Senpai_—"

**DUGH!**

Tinjuan keras terdengar dari arah Karin dan ternyata Karin sendiri yang meninju lantai. Kazusa ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Karin dan saat itu Karin menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Seakan ia berbicara, _'Jangan beritahu mereka! Kau diam saja!'_

Ia tersentak dengan tatapan mata Karin seperti itu. Begitu pula dengan Kazune yang tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Karin sama sekali, ia malah menganggap bila Karin menakut-nakuti adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau masih bisa memojokkannya disaat seperti ini?!" tanya Kazune kesal. Karin masih tetap memaku pandangannya pada Kazusa dan lagi-lagi dengan tatapannya ia mengarahkan Kazusa ke arah pintu atap sekolah. Karin ingin Kazusa lekas pergi dari atap karena bila tidak, pasti ia akan membongkar rahasia tentang Karin sebagai 'ketua' pembully itu.

"Kau jangan diam saja!" sentak Kazune menghampiri Karin dan menghalangi pandangan Karin terhadap Kazusa. Karin pun dibuat berdiri oleh para gadis yang diutus Kazune dan menghadapkannya kepada Kazune. Tapi Karin tidak memberontak, ia malah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil meremehkan.

"Haha... Kau takut denganku?" tawa itu mengundang amarah Kazune memuncak dan kali ini tangannya sudah melayang tepat ke arah wajahnya.

**PLAK!**

"_S-Senpai!_" teriakan Kazusa terdengar seperti protes karena ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran, ia tidak bisa melihat Karin diperlakukan seperti itu. Tetapi saat ia berjarak beberapa langkah mendekati Karin, tatapan Karin dengan cepat dan sinis menghentikan pergerakkannya dan membuat Kazusa terdiam beberapa langkah dari mereka. Ia mengisyaratkan, _'Cepat pergi dari sini!'._

"T-Tapi—"

"**Kau senang melihatku seperti ini?!" **sentak Karin kepada Kazusa yang terkejut. Karin sebenarnya hanya ingin Kazusa pergi, tapi sejak tadi Kazusa tidak menuruti keiinginannya, dan Karin terpaksa untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu pada Kazusa.

Kazune pun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Karin dan menarik kerah seragam Karin mendekat kepada dirinya.

"Kau diam atau akan aku robek mulutmu!" sentak Kazune dengan mata yang penuh dengan kebencian. Untuk kesekian kalinya Karin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kazune. Tatapan Karin kembali kepada Kazusa dan kali ini Kazusa sudah terlihat benar-benar akan menangis. Tentu saja, Kazusa tahu betul bila Karin melakukan semua ini demi kebaikannya, tetapi Kazusa tidak bisa rela melihat Karin dipukuli seperti itu demi dirinya!

"K-Karin-_Senpai..._!" panggilan nama Karin di sela isakan Kazusa terdengar kecil sekali sampai yang lain tidak bisa mendengarnya, tetapi Karin yang melihat pergerakkan mulutnya sadar bahwa adik kelas itu memanggilnya.

"Aku bilang pergi—!"

"**Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!" **dengan nada bicara semakin tinggi Kazune memotong ucapan Karin. Dengan kasar Kazune mendorong Karin ke lantai, kepalanya yang membentur atap sekolah sampai menghasilkan suara keras.

**DUGH!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

"U-ugh..." aku meringis saat merasakan kepalaku pusing dan pandanganku berputar. Tubuhku seketika menjadi lemas dan aku hanya bisa merasakan begitu pusingnya kepalaku.

"Kazune! Kau sudah melewati batas! Apa kau ingin membunuhnya?!" seru anggotanya yang bernama Michi itu sembari menarik Kazune menjauh dariku. Meskipun aku sudah tidak ditahan di lantai olehnya, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Aku sudah sangat lemas karena pandanganku yang masih berputar karena pusing.

"Ck! Kau selamat hari ini! Lain kali aku melihatmu membully lagi, **aku tidak akan segan-segan denganmu!**" sentak Kazune dengan sinis dan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari atap sekolah bersama yang lainnya.

Terkecuali... gadis yang sejak tadi tetap bertahan di atap. Kazusa tidaklah pergi mengikuti mereka. Ia hanya berdiri di dekat pintu keluar memperhatikanku sembari mengeluarkan air matanya yang sejak tadi terbendung.

Kini hanya ada aku dan Kazusa yang menangis. Aku mencoba membalikkan tubuhku yang asalnya menghadap ke lantai dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki, lalu saat aku berhasil menghadapkan tubuhku ke langit yang cerah itu, kepalaku semakin pusing dan kelopak mataku yang semakin ingin menutup.

**Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. tap..**

Suara langkah kaki ringan yang tidak asing di telingaku terdengar dari arah kananku dan dengan perlahan langkahnya terhenti di sampingku bersamaan dengan pecahnya isak tangis darinya.

"U-Uhh..! Hiks.. _Senpai_...! K-kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan?! Hiks... Kau bisa meminta bantuan kepada polisi, guru, ataupun Kazune-_Senpai,_ bukan?!" tanya Kazusa masih sambil menangis. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya, aku juga masih bisa berbicara, hanya saja mataku lelah dan aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Kazusa yang bersimpati kepadaku.

"Kazusa, kau tahu kakakku sedang berada di rumah sakit? Kau tahu mereka mengancamku dengan nyawa kakakku, bukan? Aku tidak mungkin melawan perintah mereka, karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi..." ujarku dengan lemas. Mungkin suaraku pun tidak terdengar olehnya karena aku berbicara seperti berbisik-bisik.

"A-aku tahu.. Tapi... Hiks.. Apa kakakmu akan senang bila melihat adiknya berkorban seperti ini demi dirinya?! Apa kau tidak pernah menanyakannya kepada kakakmu, _Senpai_?!" tanya Kazusa dengan nada kesal. Untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya, apa yang harus lakukan? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum... masam.

"Pernah. Aku pernah menanyakannya.. B-bahkan sudah satu tahun yang lalu aku menanyakan hal itu kepada kakakku." jawabku dengan nada yang menggantung.

"L-lalu jawabannya?" tanya Kazusa penasaran.

Sejanak aku terdiam. Aku.. teringatkan lagi dengan pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang selama ini belum aku temukan jawabannya.

_**.**_

**.**

_**(Flashback)**_

"_Hiks.. Kakak.. Kakak buka matamu, kak! Hiks..." di pinggir ranjang tempat Kakak berbaring aku terus terisak. Terus menanti kedua kelopak mata milik kakakku itu terbuka dan berbicara kepadaku._

_Baru kali ini aku menangis di sampingnya. Baru kali ini juga aku merasa sendiri di dunia yang penuh keasingan. Hari ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan para pembully, dan hari ini menjadi hari terburuk sepanjang masa hidupku. Baru satu bulan aku memasuki sekolah Sakuragaoka Highschool, cobaan sudah mulai datang kepadaku._

"_Kak, mereka mengancamku untuk menuruti kemauan mereka dengan nyawamu.. Hiks.. A-Aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga terdekatku.. Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan kak?!" tanyaku masih diselingi isakan. Aku menunggu, menunggu jawaban darinya yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku._

_Meskipun aku menunggu berjam-jam, berhari-hari.. Kakak tidak pernah menjawabku. Aku masih terus melakukan sebisaku untuk tidak melanggar perintah para pembully, demi kakaku. Tapi, apa yang aku lakukan itu benar? Apa kakak setuju dengan yang aku lakukan saat ini?_

_Setiap hari sejak aku bertemu dengan para pembully, aku menangis di samping kakakku. Aku kehilangan arah.. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selain mengorbankan diriku. Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaranya. Suaranya yang mengatakan..._

"_**Jangan lakukan hal itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu, Karin. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku yang akan menjagamu..."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"T-Tapi Kazusa. Pada kenyataannya.. Ia.. Ia tidak menjawabku! T-Tidak sepatah kata apapun yang aku dengar darinya! Dan sejak saat itu aku kehilangan arah..!" saat itu juga aku menangis. Air mata panas mengalir melalui lekuk wajahku. Terus menderas karena hatiku pun menangis sederas badai.

"_S-Senpai_... A-Apa maksudmu.. kau sudah putus asa?! Kau akan terus menunggu jawaban dari kakakmu itu dan sampai kau mendapat jawabannya kau akan terus menyakiti dirimu sendiri?!" tanya Kazusa dengan sentakan. Aku tidak bisa bergeming, di lantai yang dingin, di bawah terik matahari, air mataku terus mengalir seperti air terjun. Sudah sejak lama aku menahan perih hati ini.. setiap kali aku mengingat pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan kepada kakakku.. aku selalu berkata kembali pada diriku sendiri...

"**Y-Ya.. Kau benar.. **

**A-Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya..**

**Dan aku akan terus menunggu jawabannya..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be Continue~**_

_**~Review?~**_

* * *

**a/n: Selesaii! Haha author bangga menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini agak cepat^^ Bagamana? Misstypo? Saran-saran? Pertanyaannkah? Oh iyaa, **_**"Kekerasan itu tidak baik!"**_** jadiiii ****hal-hal baik dilakukan+diamalkan, hal-hal buruk jangan ditiru+dilakukan~! Ok?**

**Balas review untuk:**

_**Guest, karinkazune, putri, avi, Keiko Rikawa, Natsume Viona-chan, Annie Leonhart, kazufika, sofie. siquelle, poy-chan, gubu, nani, Guest, viviii, yana, dinotnot, tyarya, kiki, dung dung, tyo, ikawa, karin, arini, aki, ayu. dinarwati, Alung, Meirin Hinamori 16, kaka, caca, yara, vivi, hana, yumi, karinkazu, dan saku-chan.**_

_**Terima kasih banyak! Author tidak bisa banyak berkata-kata karena saking terharunya T^T Yang ingin update kilat bagaimana nih? Apakah sudah kilat updatenya?! Updatenya rada cepet ya? Wkwkwk author bangga T^T Maafkan kalau nanti rada macet lagii ya updatenya hehe~ XD. Teruss Kazune di fic ini kejam ya?! Benar sekali! Berarti authornya juga kejam! Wuahaha eh.. tapi ngga deng, Kazune kan tetap berandalan pembela kebenaran!^^ Yang ingin Kazune tahu keadaan Karin ya ditunggu saja ya~ Seiiring waktu berjalan semua itu akan terbongkar XD. Lalu yang ingin fic ini nyesek semoga chapter ini ada nyesek-nyeseknya ya? =)) Kemungkinan dua chapter dari sekarang akan ada yang lebih nyesek kayanya? Ditunggu saja ya^^ terima kasih yang sudah memperhatikan penulisan author~ kalau ada misstypo atau kesalah yang lain tolong beritahu ya?^^ Untuk yang menyukai fic ini terima kasih banyak! Author tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi T^T. Terakhir, untuk panggilan author silakan panggil apa saja~ Tiara? Boleh, Pictorial? Boleh, Carmine? Boleh, Author? Tentu saja boleh^^, pakai embel-embel –san atau –chan juga boleh~^^ (author kePD-an -_-)**_

_**Cukup sekian author notesnya^^ Sampai jumpa di chapter 3^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Author kembali~ Terima kasih yang sudah review^^ Yang fav dan follow juga terima kasihh! Maaf updatenya lama ya, karena author baru bisa on lagi^^. Lalu Author ingin minta maaf karena kali ini author tidak bisa membalas review T^T. Berhubung waktu libur dari sekolah author sudah habiss T^T, jadi waktu untuk mengedit dan membuat fic ini juga sedikit terpengaruh T^T. Curhat, author ingin libur satu minggu lagi TT_TT. Ada yang masih libur? Kalau begitu Anda beruntung T^T. Cukup sekian ya, maaf author tidak bisa berkata banyak-banyak karena sedang galau, liburnya sedikit T^T.**

* * *

**Selamat membaca~^^~**

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Warnings : AU, OC, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*Out On A Limb*~**

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

**Riiiiing! Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiing!**

Bel sekolah nyaring menandakan waktunya untuk pulang. Aku bergegas merapikan mejaku dan memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas. Bukan hal biasa untukku membereskan meja dengan lama dan rapi. Tapi hari ini pengecualian, karena _mood_ku sedang bagus sekali!

"Kazune, aku tahu kau sedang senang, tapi bisakah kau tidak senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?" tanya Jin yang sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan sekejap senyumanku hilang dan berganti dengan tatapan kesal yang aku berikan untuknya. Sudah tahu bila aku sedang senang, masih saja menggodaku.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan _mood_ku yang sedang bagus ini?" tanyaku masih dengan memasang tatapan siletku. Tapi wajah seriusku ini malah mengundang tawa bagi mereka. Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki memalingkan wajah mereka sembari menutup mulut rapat-rapat karena takut tidak dapat menahan tawa mereka.

"Ck, terserah." Ujarku sembari berjalan keluar kelas dengan tas yang aku jinjing. Aku tidak peduli mereka mau mengikutiku atau tidak, yang penting hari ini aku merasakan puasnya setelah memberi pelajaran terhadap ketua pembully itu.

"Kazune!" namaku dipanggil oleh gadis yang sangat aku kenal dari arah depanku. Himeka berlari di koridor menghampiriku yang baru keluar kelas. Sepertinya ia sedang tergesa-gesa, bisa aku katakan dari keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya itu.

"Himeka? Bukannya kau pulang bersama temanmu?" tanyaku heran. Jarang sekali aku melihat Himeka yang panik seperti itu.

"Haahh.. hahh.. A-Ada yang harus kau tahu!" seru Himeka tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku balik kepadanya. Himeka berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, ia juga mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya berupa selembaran kertas, dan ia memperlihatkannya kepadaku.

"Ini tugas kelompok dari _Sensei_! Dan kita harus berkelompok dengan kelas sebelah!" seru Himeka lagi-lagi dengan histeris. Aku memperhatikan kertas selembaran yang berisi tugasnya dan pasangan-pasangan kelas berkelompok itu. Tertera di atas kertas itu tulisan besar, **"Birthday Party".**

Aku terbengong melihat judul dari tugas kelompok itu. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Birthday party?

"Jadi.. Tugas kita adalah..?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan dari Himeka. Himeka menunjuk kepada tulisan **tugas** pada kertas itu dan mendengus kesal.

"Ini Kazune. Kau lihat bukan tulisannya? 'Tugas'!" seru Himeka sedikit kesal. Aku terkekeh karena kepintaranku. Lantas aku kembali membaca kertas itu dan sekarang... aku malah menyesal telah membacanya.

"Membuat kue?! Yang benar saja! Aku tidak bisa membuat kue sama sekali!" seruku histeris. Himeka mengangguk membenarkan perkataanku itu dan setelah selesai memberitahu kabar **buruk** itu kepadaku, ia memasukkan kembali kertasnya ke dalam tas.

"Masalah kedua adalah para pembully ada di kelas sebe—"

**BRUGH!**

"O-Ouch!" suara tumbukan di belakangku mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua. Aku melirik apa yang terjadi di belakangku dan ternyata Jin bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan.. Karin Hanazono?!

"O-ow.. Maaf aku tidak melihat jalan—" sebelum Jin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sosok ketua pembully itu pun segera pergi berlari meninggalkan kami.

**Drap drap drap drap drap!...**

Dan ketua pembully itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun setelah menabrak Jin yang tersungkur ke lantai. Meninggalkan kami yang terbengong menatap sosoknya dari belakang.

"..."

"..."

"... Itu.. Ketua pembully, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

Dengan sedikit menggusur kakiku yang terasa sedikit nyeri, aku memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Setelah kejadian tadi siang, aku dituntun oleh Kazusa ke ruang UKS dan untung sekali saat itu tidak ada guru yang menjaga. Bila aku ketahuan terluka karena para berandal itu, pasti masalah akan panjang... Lalu sepulang sekolah aku langsung pergi dengan mengendap-endap dari UKS dan berlari agar tidak ada yang memperhatikan luka-lukaku. Hasilnya aku malah menabrak salah satu anggota berandal -_-.

Hah, cukup dengan masalah tadi siang. Kali ini aku sedang bekerja di toko bernama _The Gift_, tempat dimana orang-orang menemukan barang-barang yang akan dijadikan hadiah ataupun _souvenir_ untuk dibawa pulang dari daerah bernama _XQ_ ini. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan yang melayani pengunjungnya, misal ingin membeli suatu barang aku akan menunjukkan tempatnya. Tetapi hari ini pengecualian, aku mendapat keringanan untuk bekerja di kasir. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bila aku melakukan pekerjaan biasaku, tetapi...

_**(Flashback)**_

_Dengan gontai aku masuk ke toko bernama The Gift dan menarik perhatian manajer toko ini yang sedang membereskan sesuatu di kasir. Sebagai pekerja di toko ini aku datang lebih awal daripada yang lain karena aku tidak ingin terlambat dan.. aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan pekerja yang lain saat kondisiku babak belur seperti ini._

_Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak terjadi, karena sang manajer yang sangat rajin datang pagi sekali itu langsung terkejut melihatku masuk dengan baju sedikit kotor dan luka-luka yang tampak di tangan maupun kakiku._

"_K-Karin?! Kenapa kau terlihat sangat... kacau?!"_

"_A-Ano.. Aku terjatuh di sekolah, hehe," jawabku dengan diselipi tawa garing._

_Sebelum aku pergi ke sini, aku menabrak salah satu anggota berandalan. Aku tidak berbohong, bukan?_

"_Jatuh? Tapi... Ah, yasudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang aku obati dahulu luka-lukamu itu." Ujar wanita cantik yang bernama Nia itu kepadaku. Aku merasa tidak enak karena memang aku tidak terlalu banyak bericara di tempat kerja ini dan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan manajer yang mempunyai sifat.. sedikit unik ini._

"_T-tidak perlu, manajer. Aku akan mengobatinya sendi—"_

"_Tidak, tidak. Aku akan mengobatimu dan hari ini kau juga akan menjaga kasir, mengerti?" tanya Nia dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Meskipun begitu, aku masih merasa tidak enak kepadanya karena bagian kasir merupakan pekerjaan bagian Nia._

"_Tapi manajer—"_

"_Karin.. __**Kau mengerti perkataanku sebelumnya, bukan?**__"_

"_..."_

_Wajahnya seram!_

"_I-Iya manajer!"_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_._

_._

_._

"Haa." Mengingat uniknya sifat **memaksa** milik Nia itu membuatku menghela napas. Tapi, aku senang karena ternyata masih ada yang perhatian denganku. Meskipun ia bukan orang yang dekat denganku, tetapi kebaikannya itu membuatku nyaman.

"Haaa..." eh, tunggu. Itu bukan helaan napasku. Suara itu berasal dari sampingku dan sosok seseorang yang baru saja aku pikirkan tadi.

"M-manajer? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada sang manajer yang memasang wajah lesu. Dengan menopang dagunya ia berdiri di sampingku dan menghela napas lagi.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku harus mengambil pesananku di butik, tetapi karena jadwalku sangat padat aku tidak bisa mengambilnya. Haah, padahal aku ingin mencobanya pakaian yang aku pesan itu sebelum lusa dipakai..." ujar Nia dengan lemas. Sepertinya manajer cantik ini akan menghadiri suatu acara. Karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia terus membicarakan tentang gaun, lalu aksesoris, dan hal lainnya tentang pakaian.

"Um, memang butik itu dimana?" tanyaku penasaran. Mungkin aku bisa membantu bila butik itu tidak terlalu jauh?

"Tidak jauh. Kau tahu lapangan yang dekat gedung tua? Di depan lapangan itu hanya ada satu butik dan butik itu langgananku." Nia memainkan tangannya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku panjangnya itu ke meja kasir. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang murung. Tapi, sifatnya itu seperti anak kecil, membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Hihihi, kalau begitu aku bisa mengambilkannya untukmu. Lagi pula jam kerjaku sudah habis," celotehku membuat manajerku itu tersentak. Memang sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam dan jam kerjaku habis setengah jam yang lalu, tapi karena Nia belum bicara apa-apa tentang aku boleh pulang atau tidak, maka aku menunggu saja di sini.

"E-EH?! Kau mau?!" tanyanya setengah terkejut. Mungkin ia pikir aku hanya beranda?

"Iya. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini sebelum pulang. Jadi, apa yang harus aku katakan saat aku sampai di sana?" tanyaku langsung agar Nia tidak terus bertanya apakah aku yakin ingin membantunya atau tidak.

"Uwaa~! Kau itu baik hati sekali! Baiklah, saat kau sampai di sana katakan saja, kau ingin mengambil pesanan Nia, orang-orang di sana sudah tahu dengan namaku jadi tenang saja~" ujarnya sembari sedikit melompat ceria. Wajahnya yang tadi begitu lesu kini berubah drastis menjadi cerah dan berbintang-bintang.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang ya!" dengan segera aku menuju ruang khusus pekerja. Setelah membereskan barang-barangku aku mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam sekolah dan memakai jaket yang aku bawa setiap waktu kerja. Jaket itu bukan karena dingin, tetapi karena aku memakai seragam sekolah dan shift kerjaku berakhir pada malam hari, jadi mana mungkin aku memakai seragam sekolah di malam hari, seorang diri, berjalan ke rumah? Aku yakin aku tidak akan pulang bila aku tidak membawa jaket, karena aku tidak yakin dengan keselamatanku sendiri -_-.

"Yosh.. Sekerang pergi." Aku keluar dari pintu belakang toko dan segera berjalan memasuki keramaian pejalan kaki yang berada di pinggir jalan raya, tidak lupa aku menutup kepalaku dengan _hoodie_ jaketku.

Dengan pelan aku melangkahkan kaki-kakiku. Selain karena kakiku masih sakit, aku jarang memperhatikan jalanan yang penuh dengan cahaya lampu indah saat pulang, maka dari itu aku sedikit menikmati jalan kaki ini.

**Dugh!**

**Klang!**

Suara kaleng minuman jatuh terdengar setelah aku menabrak seseorang di hadapanku. Aku segera melihat orang yang aku tabrak itu dan berniat untuk meminta maaf, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, jaketku ditarik dengan kasar oleh orang bertubuh besar dan bisa dibilang.. dia adalah berandalan kota.

"Apa kau tidak lihat jalan, hah?! Kau sudah menumpahkan minumanku!" sentaknya di mukaku. Lalu ia mendorongku kembali dengan keras dan melepaskan jaketku yang ia tarik. Tapi karena kakiku yang sedikit nyeri saat menahan dorongannya, keseimbanganku goyah dan aku hampir jatuh!

"K-Kya!"

**Bump!**

Keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku. Seseorang yang berada di belakangku menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh dan ia membantuku untuk berdiri kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang menolongku itu. Sejenak aku berpikir, aku rasa pernah mendengar suara berat itu. Tapi dimana?

"Hey kau! Cepat gantikan minumanku!" seru berandalan yang berada di hadapanku itu dengan kasar. Aku kembali teringatkan dengannya dan segera mencari uang di saku jaketku.

"M-maaf, aku akan—"

"Biar aku yang menggantikannya. Kau hanya ingin minumanmu kembali bukan?" ujar pemuda yang menolongku itu dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada berandalan itu. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik berandalan itu menghitung jumlah uangnya, ia semakin geram dan siap untuk menyentak pemuda yang berdiri di depanku ini.

"KAU—"

**Wush! Bugh!**

"E-Eh!" aku terkejut saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba memukul berandalan seram itu. Lantas dengan santai pemuda itu mendekat kepada berandalan itu dan berbisik..

"_Itu untuk balasan karena kau kasar pada gadis itu.."_

Dengan satu kalimat itu, sang berandalan pergi tanpa berbuat ulah lagi, dan meninggalkan aku disini dengan pemuda yang menolongku. Aku benar-benar tertolong olehnya, mungkin bila pemuda ini tidak datang... aku akan babak belur seperti dibully oleh para pembully.

"Um, terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ujarku sembari sedikit membungkuk. Orang itu terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya di depanku. Sesaat aku kembali melihat orang itu.. saat itu juga dunia seakan berhenti.

'_T-Tunggu, berambut blonde pirang, mata safir biru, .. KAZUNE KUJYO?! Kenapa dia ada di sini?!'_

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Mereka memang pantas diberi hukuman. Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sembari melihat ke tanganku yang memang ada beberapa luka bekas tadi siang. Panik karena tahu bila yang berada di hadapanku ini adalah ketua berandal sekolah, aku langsung menyembunyikan tanganku ke belakang dan mengalihkan pandanganku kepada arah lain, berharap agar ia tidak mengenaliku.

"U-Uh, aku tidak apa-apa. K-Kalau begitu terima kasih lagi! Aku harus pergi!" ujarku sembari mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Lagi-lagi baru saja beberapa langkah, tangan ketua berandal itu menarik tanganku dan membuat jantungku seakan lepas.

"Tunggu!" serunya. Aku terdiam tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Gawat! Apa mungkin ia mengenaliku?! Pikirku tidak karuan.

"I-Ini, aku kira kau membutuhkannya." Ujarnya membuatku bingung. Lantas aku melihat kepada sosok Kazune yang bersikap lembut itu dan ternyata ia menawarkan dua buah plester. Aku semakin bingung dengan kelakukannya itu.

"Tanganmu terluka bukan?" tanyanya dengan senyum para idol bertebaran.

_Blush!_

Memang aku manusia biasa. Melihat wajahnya yang tampan seperti itu dan senyumannya membuatku sedikit meleleh. Lalu ia menempelkan satu plester itu di punggung tanganku dan menyerahkan yang satunya lagi kepadaku.

"Simpan ini, kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku." Ujarnya kembali dengan senyum dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkanku di keramaian jalan seorang diri, menatap sosoknya yang hilang di telan ratusan orang di depan sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Skip time**

**[Kazune POV]**

Hari esok tiba dan sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah lagi. Aku yang berada satu kelas dengan anggotaku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Himeka. Katanya sepupuku itu ingin diantar untuk membeli hadiah ulangtahun wali kelas kami, kebetulan sekali wali kelas kami itu masih berkuliah dan dia seorang laki-laki. Maka dari itu Himeka ingin dibantu memilih hadiahnya oleh kami.

"Himeka~ Jadi kemana kita akan pergi sekarang~?" tanya Michi dengan penasaran. Aku pun mendengarkan baik-baik awal pembicaraan itu.

"Tempatnya agak jauh sih, tapi apa benar kalian mempunyai waktu untuk menemaniku?" tanya Himeka sedikit merasa tidak enak. Aku dengan cepat menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja! Lagi pula _mood_ku sejak kemarin sedang bagus! Haha!" aku terkikik kecil menahan tawa. Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki pun hanya tersenyum masam mendengarku berbicara seperti itu, sedangkan Himeka malah terdiam bingung. Hanya anggotakulah yang mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataanku itu. Himeka tidak aku beritahu sama sekali tentang kejadian kemarin di atap karena mungkin ia akan marah lagi kepadaku seperti saat aku menampar ketua pembully itu.

"Hmm, yasudah lah. Ayo, aku tidak ingin pulang terlalu sore karena harus mengerjakan tugas!" Seru Himeka tidak terlalu memikirkan tingkah anehku dan yang lainnya. Lantas Himeka pergi keluar kelas dengan aku, Yuuki, Jin, dan Michi yang mengikutinya.

Baru saja keluar kelas, aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari kelas sebelah, kelas para pembully. Tepat di depan pintu kelas para pembully aku berhenti dahulu dan melihat keadaan kelas, tetapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda para pembully sama sekali, dan aku hanya melihat wajah cerah dari penghuni kelas sebelah ini.

"Wow, sepertinya keadaan kelas ini berubah total karena ulahmu, Kazune." Ujar Jin yang ikut menengok kelas tetangga kami ini. Aku mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum kemenangan. Aku benar-benar merasa lega karena telah berbuat sesuatu kepada sang ketua pembully itu.

"Yap, aku tidak menyesal karena telah membuat Hanazono Karin jera..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Himeka POV]**

Langit mulai menampakkan awan mendung dan kami masih dalam perjalanan ke daerah _XQ_ yang terkenal dengan kota serba ada. Aku memilih tempat itu karena salah satu temanku berkata bahwa di tempat itu banyak sekali barang yang bagus untuk dijadikan hadiah, tetapi baru-baru ini berandalan kota sedang menguasai wilayah itu. Dan karena itulah aku membawa **mereka** bersamaku.

"Haahh, aku mulai bosan menaiki kereta..." ujar Yuuki yang duduk di dekat jendela di seberang aku dan Kazune. Aku yang duduk di hadapannya bersama Kazune di sampingku hanya dapat menghela napas juga. Toh, aku mengerti bila mereka sering menggunakan motornya untuk pergi kesana kemari, tetapi sekali-kali 'kan mereka harus menghemat bahan bakar, dan menggunakan kereta.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, jadi bertahanlah," ujar Kazune membantuku menangani anggotanya yang memang senang malas-malasan. Sedangkan Michi masih asik dengan koran yang sedang berada di tangannya. Meskipun mereka berandalan ternyata masih mempunyai ketertarikan dengan koran ya?

**Drrrt drrrt! Drrrt drrrrt!**

Aku mendengar suara getaran dari sampingku dan ternyata itu adalah ponsel milik Kazune. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan sesuatu di layar sentuhnya itu. Awalnya ia melihat layar sentuh dari _smartphone_ miliknya itu dengan biasa, tetapi pada saat tertentu aku melihat matanya sedikit terkejut, dan aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ada sesuatu dengan pesan yang ia dapat.

"Kazune?" aku panggil namanya dengan terselip nada kekhawatiran. Toh, tidak mungkin kan bila aku tidak khawatir saat melihat wajah dari ketua berandal sekolah yang menjadi pucat setelah melihat ponselnya?

"U-uhh, tidak ada apa-apa Himeka, hanya pesan dari operator." Jawabnya gugup dengan kebohongan tingkat anak SD. Operator? Yang benar saja? Mana mungkin pesan dari operator sampai membuat ketua berandal terkejut? Ck. Dasar, dia itu tidak pandai berbohong.

Tapi aku tidak akan menekannya agar ia memberitahuku isi pesan itu. Aku rasa, bila ia ingin mengatakannya pasti ia akan mengatakannya sendiri. Dan mungkin saja itu bukan hal penting?

"Wuhu! Sampai! Ayo Himeka!" seru Michi dan Yuuki yang benar-benar terlihat gembira. Aku tersadarkan dari lamunanku dan melihat ke luar jendela kereta, ramai sekali, pikirku. Kemudian kami keluar dari kereta memasuki keramaian yang tadi aku lihat dari jendela kereta dan aku memulai pencarian hadiah untuk wali kelasku itu dengan melihat-lihat toko ke sekitar stasiun dahulu, mungkin saja aku tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh untuk mencari hadiahnya.

"Jadi, menurut kalian apa yang harus aku beli?" tanyaku pada sekelompok pemuda yang tengah menilik-nilik toko di sepanjang jalan yang sedang kami lewati.

"Um, bagaimana dengan toko yang itu? Nama tokonya saja _'The Gift'_, pasti banyak macam-macam hadiah di sana!" seru Yuuki menunjuk salah satu toko yang terlihat mempunyai banyak pengunjungnya. Aku setuju dan mengangguk mengiyakan. Lantas kami segera menghampiri toko tersebut dan masuk dengan disambut suara bel dari atas pintu toko itu.

**Kling kling!**

Waw, benar yang dikatakan Yuuki, berbagai macam hadiah sudah terlihat dari awal masuk toko ini, pikirku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju beberapa barang souvenir untuk melihat-lihat, tapi...

"EHHH! Itu kan adik kelas yang kemarinn!"

Jeritan Yuuki membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya yang sedang menunjuk ke kasir toko ini dan aku pun melihat sosok gadis dengan seragam sekolah kami sedang berbicara dengan penunggu kasir itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, tapi sepertinya gadis itu kenalan mereka.

"Siapa itu? Kenalan kalian?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Sepertinya aku harus menyapanya, kau lihat-lihat saja dahulu, nanti aku menyusul," ujar Kazune. Aku mengangguk saja menurutinya dan kembali ke tujuan utamaku di toko ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Kazune POV]**

Adik kelas itu terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan penunggu kasir di toko ini, aku pikir aku akan menyapanya juga bersama Yuuki, Michi, dan Jin, tetapi sekilas aku melihat penunggu kasir itu mempunyai ciri-ciri yang mirip dengan Hanazono Karin, ketua pembully di sekolah.

"Hey," panggilku pada adik kelas itu yang langsung menengokkan kepalanya kepadaku. Ia tersentak dengan panggilanku dan matanya yang membulat besar itu tidak dapat membohongi kami bahwa ia tengah terkejut melihat kedatangan kami di sini.

"_S-Senpai!_" ia tergagap menjawabku dan yang membuatku heran, penunggu kasir itu bergegas pergi saat kami datang.

"Hai, kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu di tempat ini," ujarku dengan bersahabat. Adik kelas itu masih terlihat canggung dan ia semakin gugup saat aku mulai mendekatinya.

"A-Ah, iya. A-Aku sedang mencari b-barang, b-bukan berbicara dengan orang lain, h-hahaha." Ia tertawa paksa dan juga tanpa menatap kami. Aku menyadari tingkahnya yang aneh itu. Tidak hanya aku, Jin, Michi, dan Yuuki pun melihat kejanggalan dalam sikapnya. Toh, kami tidak menanyakan sedang apa dirinya disini bukan?

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi kami tidak menanyakan sedang apa kau di sini. Kami hanya ingin menyapamu yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan penunggu kasir tadi." Ujar Jin menekankan pada kalimat akhirnya. Adik kelas itu terlihat semakin terpojokkan. Ia semakin gugup dan ia mulai bertingkah aneh seperti melihat kesana kemari tanpa alasan.

"A-Ah b-bukan begitu, d-dia hanya kenalan saja," ujarnya dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Wajahnya yang seperti sedang diinterogasi itu membuatku tidak dapat menahan tawa! Lucu sekali! AHAHAHA. Ups. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menjahilinya, tetapi.. dia memang lucu! Hahahaha.

"Hahahaha! Tenang saja, kami hanya bercanda~" dengan nada yang.. ugh, aku tidak suka, Michi menggoda adik kelas itu.

Tapi saat ia mengetahui bahwa kami hanya bercanda, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi lega dan ia menghela napasnya yang sepertinya sudah ia tahan dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Haah, _Senpai_, dia bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya berteman dengannya," jawab adik kelas itu dengan lesu. Aku hanya terdiam menahan senyum jahilku sedangkan yang lainnya terus menggoda adik kelas itu.

**Drrrt drrrtt! Drrrtt drrrtt!**

Lagi-lagi ponselku bergetar. Firasatku memberitahu bahwa pesan yang masuk itu pasti kelanjutan dari pesan yang sebelumnya aku dapat saat di kereta. Ya, pesan yang menggangguku.

Dengan segera aku mengambil ponselku dan melihat pesan dari nomor yang sama. Tidak salah lagi, pikirku.

**Pip!**

_BILA KAU TIDAK DATANG DALAM 5 MENIT, TEMANMU INI AKAN MENDERITA DI TANGAN KAMI!_

_**KH.**_

Genggamanku pada ponsel tidak bersalah ini semakin keras saat melihat akhir dari pesan itu. Gadis itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku sudah menerima dua pesan dari KH, alias Karin Hanazono, yang isinya menyuruhku datang ke gedung tua di daerah XQ ini. Mereka sepertinya ingin membalas dendam kepadaku karena telah menyakitinya tadi siang. Tetapi lagi-lagi mereka mengancam dengan murid sekolah kami?!

"Ck! Jin, Michi, Yuuki, aku pergi sebentar! Jangan mengikutiku, kalian bersama Himeka saja!" Ujarku sembari bergegas keluar dari toko tanpa menghiraukan panggilan mereka dan wajah bingung mereka.

Dari toko ini aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke arah mana untuk menuju gedung tua yang ia maksud. Kalau tidak salah kemarin malam aku melewati gedung tua itu, tetapi aku lupa dimana tempatnya. Tapi aku rasa tempatnya tidak akan jauh, aku hanya harus pergi ke tempat yang agak luas untuk melihat bangunan yang tinggi dan sudah tua itu. Dan ternyata aku benar, aku bisa melihat gedung tua itu dari lapangan yang tidak jauh dari toko tempat Himeka dan yang lainnya berada.

"Baiklah. Saatnya aku memberi mereka pelajaran yang kedua!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[Karin POV]**

"Hufft hufft!" jantungku rasanya akan meledak setelah mengetahui para berandal sekolah memasuki toko tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu. Sekarang aku sudah kembali ke ruang pegawai lagi dan mengatur napasku yang tidak beraturan karena terkejut tadi.

Jadi, hari ini adalah hari ke-tidak-beruntunganku. Mulai dari Kazusa tidak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkanku sebagai korban para pembully yang asli dan sampai ia pergi ke tempat aku bekerja untuk melihat keadaanku setelah babak belur karena gadis-gadis suruhan Kazune, dan sekarang orang-orang itu datang ke toko ini!

"Haah, aku bisa stres bila kejadian 'kebetulan' ini terus terjadi..." ujarku berbicara sendiri.

"Karin, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang wanita anggun yang merupakan manajer toko ini. Aku tersenyum simpul padanya karena tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir lagi setelah melihatku datang ke toko dengan luka-luka kemarin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah mengobati luka-lukaku," ujarku menjawabnya.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, sejenak ia memperhatikanku dalam diam, lalu setelah itu ia menghela napasnya dan memegang kedua pundakku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengizinkanmu pulang cepat hari ini. Jadi beristirahatlah ya." Ujarnya memberiku senyum simpul yang membuatku ikut tersenyum. Kehangatan senyumannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku dan membuatku sedikit tenang. Lantas setelah itu manajer kembali ke dalam toko untuk melayani pelanggan yang mulai menumpuk.

Aku bersyukur mempunyai atasan yang begitu baik kepadaku. Untung saja aku melamar ke toko ini.

**Drrt drrrt! Drrt drrt! Drrrt drrrt! Drrrtt drrttt!**

Ponselku terus bergetar saat aku baru saja akan bergganti pakaian. Aku lihat ternyata ada yang menelponku dan nama yang keluar di layar ponselku itu membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku.

**RIKA.**

'_R-Rika?!'_

Tubuhku sedikit bergetar hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat aku mengangkat telpon itu, tetapi aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku untuk mengangkatnya sebelum aku dimarahi olehnya.

**Pip**

_-Karin, cepat datang ke gedung tua. Aku mempunyai tugas baru untukmu.-_

_-_Gedung tua?-

_-Iya! Cepat datang sekarang juga!-_

_**Piii piiii piii—**_

Sambungan terputus begitu saja dan aku langsung bergegas mengganti pakaianku dengan seragamku. Meskipun aku memakai pakaianku dengan acak-acakan, aku tidak mempedulikannya karena aku tidak ingin terlambat dan menerima pukulan-pukulan dari para berandalan kota lagi. Lalu setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangku di loker pegawai, aku pamit kepada manajerku untuk pulang dan dengan cepat aku keluar dari toko menuju gedung tua.

Baru saja lari beberapa meter dari toko, aku bisa merasakan staminaku menurun dan aku sedikit menggusur kaki-kakiku karena aku masih bisa merasakan nyeri yang ditimbulkan dari lebam-lebam maupun luka di tubuhku akibat kemarin. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak merasakannya agar aku bisa cepat sampai ke gedung tua, bila tidak, mereka akan menghukumku lagi.

**.**

Saat aku sampai di gedung tua, para pembully sudah memasang wajah sinisnya kepadaku dan akhirnya aku mengetahui apa tugasku sekarang. Aku hanya disuruh untuk diam dan menunggu tamu mereka datang, lalu saat tamu itu datang aku harus memakai penyamaranku sebagai ketua pembully. Tetapi aku tidak disuruh untuk melakukan kekerasan apa pun kepada siapa pun itu.

Mungkin mereka ingin bernegosiasi dengan ketua berandalan lain dan butuh diriku sebagai 'ketua' mereka? Pikirku.

**Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap..**

Suara langkah kaki bergema di gedung tua ini, aku yakin itu adalah suara langkah kaki dari tamu yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Aku menunggu kedatangan tamu itu di ruangan yang luas, kosong, hanya ada beberapa barang bekas di dalamnya, dan cahaya dari jendela yang besar-besar di setiap dinding ruangan ini.

Saat itu juga, pintu besar yang berada di hadapanku pun terbuka dengan sedikit kasar, menandakan tamu itu datang dengan kesal.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Rika melangkah maju sedikit mendekati tamu itu. Cahaya yang begitu terang dari luar gedung tua ini membuatku kesilauan dan tidak bisa melihat siapa tamu itu. Tetapi saat tamu itu mengeluarkan suara, lagi-lagi jantungku seakan ingin meledak.

"Dimana dia?" tanya suara berat itu dengan nada dingin. Aku tahu suara khas itu, Kazune, orang yang tadi aku lihat di toko ternyata tamu yang dimaksud para pembully.

"Dia? Ahh, iya. Aku hampir lupa. Dia sedang diam di suatu tempat. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Rika sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragamnya. Kazune sepertinya mulai kesal dengan nada bicara Rika. Lantas, saat itu aku diperintahkan untuk maju oleh gadis yang lainnya mendekati Rika. Aku menurut saja kepada mereka dan memasang penyamaranku menjadi 'ketua pembully'.

'_Perlihatkan gambar ini padanya,'_ bisik Rika padaku. Lagi-lagi aku menuruti perkataannya dan mengambil ponsel Rika dari tangannya. Sekilas aku melihat foto yang akan diperlihatkan kepada Kazune itu, dan itu adalah fotoku saat sedang dibully oleh mereka, tetapi wajahku tidak terlihat dalam foto itu.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan? Itu dia temanmu, sedang diam," ujar Rika sedangkan aku memperlihatkan foto itu pada Kazune. Ia terlihat semakin geremat saat melihat seragam sekolah yang aku pakai saat itu penuh dengan bercak merah. Ah iya, foto itu diambil saat aku di bawa ke gedung tua ini setelah aku berusaha kabur dari para pembully.

"K-kalian! Sudah berapa korban yang kalian bully, hah?!" tanya Kazune dengan membentak. Rika dan yang lainnya tersenyum dan mereka tertawa kecil saat aku sadar bahwa di belakang Kazune sudah ada beberapa berandalan kota yang waktu itu dihabisi oleh Kazune dan kawan-kawan.

"Hey bocah! Kali ini aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami! AHAHAHA!" seruan itu mengejutkan Kazune dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya melihat wajah yang tidak asing di ingatannya. Kazune tersenyum meremehkan kepada mereka dan mencibir.

"Hah, rupanya kalian lagi?" tanya Kazune dengan nada meremehkan. Para berandalan kota itu terlihat kesal dan mereka sudah siap untuk menghajar Kazune.

"K-KAU! JANGAN REMEHKAN KAMI!"

**Tak! BUSHH!**

Tiba-tiba saja asap muncul dari bola yang dilempar oleh salah satu berandalan kota itu dan yang lainnya kecuali aku dan Kazune mulai menutupi hidung mereka dengan sapu tangan atau pun kain. Aku pun sedikit terkejut dengan asap yang mulai menyebar itu.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil kabur dari asap beracun ini.." aku mendengar Rika berbisik dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa asap itu beracun.

'_A-asap beracun?!' _Aku langsung menutup hidungku dengan tanganku sebisaku sebelum asap itu mendekatiku. Tetapi Kazune sepertinya tidak tahu asap apa itu dan ia berkelahi dengan para berandal kota dengan menghirup asap itu.

'_G-Gawat.. K-kazune tidak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka bila ia menghisap asap beracun itu!'_ pikirku panik.

"Rasakan ini! Hahaha!" seruan dari para beradalan kota itu membuatku semakin was-was. Kazune pun terlihat semakin tidak benar menangkis pukulan-pukulan dari mereka. Gerakannya melambat dan aku bisa melihat ia kesusahan melawa mereka.

"S-Sial! Awas kalian!" sentak Kazune masih berusaha menangkis pukulan-pukulan yang mengarahnya.

**Bugh! Bugh! Bugh! BUGH!**

"Ugh!" erangan Kazune terdengar menusuk telingaku dan saat itu juga aku melihat bahwa para berandalan itu memukulnya menggunakan.. kayu?!

Mataku terbelalak saat mengetahui mereka memukulinya menggunakan senjata. Mereka tidak main-main. Mereka sudah keterlaluan!

"R-Rika! M-Mereka—!"

"**Selamat menyaksikan pahlawanmu mati perlahan.. HAHAHAHA!" **ujarnya sembari berjalan melewatiku dan pergi dari tempat ini tanpa memberhentikan suruhannya memukuli Kazune. Aku semakin terkejut saat ia mengatakan bahwa Kazune adalah pahlawanku. Apa mungkin.. para berandalan itu mengadu soal kejadian kemarin malam?!

"Hahaha! Ini pembalasan kami! Mati saja kau! HAHAHA!" suara para berandalan itu terus bergema di sekelilingku. Kini para pembully sudah pergi, berarti tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan para berandalan itu!

"K-Kazune.." tanpa sadar aku menyebutkan namanya. Aku benar-benar ingin menolongnya. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?!

**Dugh! Bugh! Bugh!**

Dari tempat aku berpijak, aku hanya bisa melihat sekumpulan orang yang memukuli satu sosok yang sudah kewalahan. Terkadang aku bisa mendengar suara erangan Kazune, tetapi... semakin lama suaranya semakin hilang, dan aku tidak bisa melihat keadaannya karena tertutupi oleh orang-orang.

'_B-Bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak bisa melihat keadaannya!'_

Dengan segera aku berusaha memberanikan diriku untuk mendekati mereka dan melihat keadaan Kazune lebih dekat. Dan saat itu juga aku terdiam.. saat aku melihat Kazune tergeletak di lantai dan diam tidak melawan. Matanya tertutup dan bercak merah terlihat begitu banyak.

"T-tidak.. K-Kazune! Hentikan! Ini tidak adil!" aku berteriak kepada para berandalan itu agar mereka berhenti. Tetapi mereka berhenti hanya sekejap saat aku berteriak kepadanya saja, lalu selang beberapa detik mereka kembali memukuli Kazune dan salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku. Lebih tepatnya, berandalan yang menghampiriku adalah berandalan yang kemarin malam di usir oleh Kazune.

"Ck. Ternyata kau masih disini, huh? Sekarang kau lihat pahlawanmu itu? Dia sudah tidak berdaya! AHAHAHA!" sentaknya di wajahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan bergegas mendekati kerumunan orang yang sedang memukuli Kazune itu. Aku tidak mempedulikan hal lain dan terus mencoba menerobos mendekati Kazune.

"H-hentikan! Aku mohon!" seruku sembari kesusahan untuk masuk di antara kerumunan orang itu. Lalu setelah beberapa lama aku berusaha, aku berhasil sampai pada Kazune dan mereka semua berhenti sesaat aku duduk di samping Kazune yang tidak berdaya itu.

"H-hey, kau bisa mendengarku? Kazune? Kazune?" panggilku mencari respon darinya. Tetapi sampai beberapa kali aku memanggil namanya, Kazune tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"K-kazune.." panggilku sekali lagi berharap ia menjawab. Lagi-lagi jawabannya tidak terdengar.

**Bets!**

"K-kyaa!" rambutku dijenggut tiba-tiba oleh salah satu dari berandalan itu dan menarikku berdiri.

"Kau sama saja dengan bocah itu. Dan kau juga akan sama-sama berakhir seperti dirinya!" berandalan itu mendorongku kembali sampai jatuh dekat Kazune dan mereka kembali mengarahkan tongkat kayu mereka kepadaku dan Kazune. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menatap horror tongkat-tongkat yang mengayun dengan cepat ke arahku itu.

Tetapi reflek tubuhku dengan cepat menutupi Kazune. Dan tongkat kayu itu mengenai tubuhku!

**Bugh! BUGH!**

Dengan dua pukulan yang bersamaan, aku merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhku dan yang paling parah adalah bagian perutku.

"Ukh! Uhuk!" aku jatuh ke samping Kazune setelah pukulan itu. Para berandalan hanya tertawa keras dan mereka akhirnya menghentikan pukulan mereka dengan pukulan terakhir itu.

Pria yang aku tabrak kemarin terlihat mendekatiku dan ia terkekeh saat ia sudah berada di sampingku dan Kazune.

"**Hahaha.. Kau masih selamat karena kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk membunuh kalian! Tapi lain kali..**

**Kami tidak akan segan-segan!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To be Continue~**_

_**~Review?~**_

* * *

**a/n: Bagaimana? Misstypo? Ceritanya kurang ngena ya? Author juga merasa begitu. Mungkin karena authornya lagi tidak semangat gara-gara liburnya dikit jadi idenya juga kurang menarik ya? T-T. Tapi di chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menarik ko! Di chapter ini tuh baru awal mula kejadian lainnya yang akan muncul di chapter 4 dan seterusnya^^. Mohon maaf bila updatenya nanti agak lama^^ Cukup sekian, terima kasih~**


End file.
